The Remedy
by beagles-rock101
Summary: Bree lives a normal life. She's content. Or so she thought she was. Things begin to fall apart and there is no one to pick up the pieces. That is, until the Mercers came into the picture.
1. Hay Hay Hockeytown!

Despite the cold environment, her cheeks were warm and her blood flowed with excitement. The Detroit Red Wings had just scored another goal to end second period. It was all thanks to the "Michigan Mauler," the "Merciless Mercer" as some had grown to call him. Bobby Mercer was definitely a player from the streets of Detroit. Watching him play, it was quite apparent, what with all the violence and how many times he was benched, key signs of a street player from the area. She couldn't help but wince slightly when the player from the opposing team got hit by him.

It was an away game. Bree Keninio, the devoted Wings fan she was, had lost a bet. When a friend bet that the Wings couldn't beat Calgary, she accepted. The loser had to go to the opposing team's arena wearing the jersey of the losing team. It was a seemingly harmless bet, if a bit boring, but nonetheless, the Wings lost, so here she was, the Calgary stadium, decked out in wings jersey, foam finger, hat and face paint.

Her stomach growled and Bree decided to go get some sort of nourishment from the concession stand before the line got too long. Making her way through the crowd, she couldn't help but smile at all the funny looks she was receiving. She noticed a group closer to the beginning of the line look in her general direction and each face was home to a different disgusted look. She assumed they were looking at her and watched, but tried not to stare as she saw them make sarcastic comments to each other, or at least she thought that was what they were doing. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and wonder what she would do in that situation, had their roles been reversed.

Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice the cheerful, but slightly teasing voice behind her say, "Oh, thank God!" Expecting the exclamation to be directed to some one else, she was slightly taken aback when she glance back, only to see the man staring straight at her. He was a fairly attractive man in his late 20's, dressed in a Red Wings Jersey. "Here I thought I was the only Wings fan here. My name's Jeremiah. Call me Jerry," he said extending an arm.

She smiled and shook the man's hand. "I'm Bree. Ok, so, I'm here because of a lost bet, but what would possibly possess you to do this? To come here in that, I mean," she said with a confused, slightly teasing look on her face.

The man laughed and simply replied, "I guess I was under the impression that there would be a section of Wings fans here. Then again, my source was my jerkoff of a brother." He rolled his eyes, in obvious disbelief in his own gullibility. An awkward silence followed as they inched their way closer to the front of the line. Searching for a new topic, Jerry recalled the last goal. "Some goal by Mercer, eh? He's a pretty good player."

She lifted her eyebrow as if about to question his choice in player, but then, noticing he was wearing a Mercer jersey, she thought better of it and decided it best to censor her thoughts on the player. She answered carefully, "It was a good shot. He's definitely a good player. He should just look into some anger management or something. But on the bright side, if the NHL doesn't work out for him, there's always coaching prison hockey. I have a feeling the prisoners would be much better behaved." They shared a brief laugh as Jerry nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, how would you like to meet him?" She lifted an eyebrow and opened her mouth, beginning to ask how he might arrange that. He seemed to comprehend because he explained "Meathead Mercer is my brother. He's the one that assured me that there would be more fans here. Typical Bobby move. But, anyway, what do you think? Wanna meet him?"

"If you can arrange it, sure." They continued their brief conversation until just before the third period started. They exchanged cell numbers and Jerry assured her that he would call her after the game to tell her where to meet them and they parted to get to their seats for the end of the game.

* * *

Ok, first off, I know, I know. A lot of hockey stuff, but that seemed like a good place for them to meet and it's hockey season (Yes!!!). Thanks to Matt or Mattastic as me and my friend call him for the last name for Bree. It's weird, but I like it. Anyway, my goal is to update frequently, but I don't quite have the whole story planned out. This is the first time I've actually written fan fic as opposed to just dreaming it. Thanks for reading and reviews. Feedback helps me a lot.


	2. THE Bobby Mercer

By the end of the game, most of the stadium had been emptied out. With a lead for the Red Wings of 5-1, most Calgary fans gave up hope and attempted to beat the guaranteed mad rush in the parking lot by leaving early. Bree got up and was walking around, just waiting for her phone to vibrate. She had not really gotten her hopes up, but did want to give Jerry the benefit of the doubt. He seemed like a genuinely sweet guy she got a vibe from him that screamed only positive things about the guy.

_VVVVVV. VVVVV._

There it was. "Hello," she answered.

"Beginning to wonder, weren't ya?"

"Perhaps. So, what's up?"

Jerry told her where to meet them, so she waited there until she saw two men approaching. There was Jerry. Jerry with his smile that could be picked out of a crowd. The figure next to him was a man of about 30 years of age with slicked back hair and stubble outlined his chin. It was none other than the Bobby Mercer. The look on his face seemed to gloat enough for the entire team for their victory. He seemed aware it was there and arrogant, yet, there it remained. She was puzzled that such a look both disgusted her and made her want to smile, to get to know him so much better.

"Enjoy the game, Sweetheart?" Those were his first words to her. It was enough to set her mind and wit to work, but he unwisely continued. "Hope the hockey terms weren't too much for you to handle."

"Oh, I managed. I'll try to use small words because the big ones are _too much for you to handle_," she replied with a cruel tone. He had already begun to walk away, but turned back around and delivered a deliberately hard and challenging glare in her direction. It would be enough to send most running for the nearest bomb shelter, but she just stood there, returning an equally cold glare. "We obviously got of on the wrong foot. Let me start us off again. I'm Bree"

Bobby seemed entertained by the ease and coolness she utilized in restarting their introduction. He was impressed that she didn't marvel over him, what with his celebrity status, but he found he was slightly disappointed. He had become accustomed to being treated superior, but it was clear, he would not get that treatment from her. If anything, he thought maybe he should treat her that way. Not because she was one of those privileged, spoiled kids born into a life of wealth, but because she was her. She gave off a certain aura that puzzled him. She was so confident in herself, a bit cocky in a slightly obnoxious way, but he couldn't help but love that. His mind processed all these thoughts, he said, "I'm sure you already know, but I'm Bobby Mercer. It's nice to meet you."

She was satisfied with this response and now it was her turn to wear the gloating facial expressions. They shook hands and made eye contact. Awkward silence. Jerry cleared his throat and the other two released hands. "I'm starving!" Bobby declared. He offered to take both Jerry and Bree to dinner. Bree's previous plans for the night had involved returning to her hotel room, grabbing a pen and paper to tackle some writing and perhaps a quick swim in the hotel pool. She was grateful for the human contact, especially since she had felt alienated the past few days, knowing no one in the town.

They decided their destined location was a small diner on the outskirts of town. As they sat down at a table, a plump waitress wearing a blue dress with an apron and nametag reading "Hi, I'm Gertrude" came up and placed menus in front of each. Bree opened the menu to see if anything seemed appetizing. Deciding on the club sandwich, she closed her menu and waited for the waitress to return. Each took a turn, specifying their desired food.

Bree got up from the table when the waitress left. "I'll be back," she assured. She walked over to the ladies room and pushed the door open. After going to the bathroom, she washed her hands and gazed in the mirror. Her long brown hair was in her trademark ponytail, falling into the middle of her back. It was wavy and thick. Whenever it was down, it was in the way. She blinked, her long eyelashes closing in on each other until finally they collided. She had been blessed with beautiful eyes and knowing it, she was grateful for them. She had a natural beauty and always felt that make-up was just a costume for the face.

She returned to the table to be confused by the questioning look on Bobby's face. "What?!" she demanded.

He laughed. "Oh, nothing. Jerry and I were just trying to decide if you were prettying yourself up or really just had to go to the bathroom."

"Why would I 'pretty myself up'?" she asked. "I'm only here with you. Nothing special."

He noticed a cruel tone in her voice. He liked her. It was, after all, not very common for someone to stand up to him. He was the feared and often avoided Bobby Mercer. The man who called Detroit home. And he was no stranger to a life of crime. His past had been reported on a lot within his career with the Red Wings. There was controversy over whether he was a good enough role model to stay on the team. The only ones who didn't know of his past, he thought, must have been hit over the head and knocked unconscious for a few years. For her to stand up to him, knowing his reputation, demanded a level of respect that even he could not deny to her.

By this time, Bobby had a playful smirk on his face. She noticed again that he seemed to change his attitude. For him to react the way he did, she though it must be uncommon for people to stand up to him. If that was all it took, she could keep him in line pretty easily. She had been told her wit was sharper than a brand new butcher's knife. When she was told this, she felt it was a cheesy, if a bit cliché, analogy, but it was found agreeable among those who heard it and knew her well.

Jerry, who had been fairly quiet the entire time asked, "What do you do?"

She rotated her head slightly to face him, but still had a cautious, watchful eye on Bobby. She finally turned her gaze to Jerry and answered "I don't really. Not yet anyway. I'm in my last year of college at Michigan State University. To pay the bills though, I sing. There's a small diner similar to this back at the campus, but there's a stage set up in the corner." She fondly recalled the place and though it had only been a few days, there was not a single doubt in her mind that she missed the sensation of performing. Of course, there were always butterflies, but she had become immune to their nauseating negative effects. The exhilaration made it worth it. That among other things. Music helped her better understand the perspectives of herself and others in many situations. Not to mention, the crowd genuinely seemed to enjoy it. She was grateful for that and the support of family and friends.

Seeming to disregard everything but the college comment, Bobby asked "How old are you anyway?"

Bree knew the question was inevitable. It always was if one was to hang around people so much older. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her youth. She was just ashamed of the stereotypes that came with it. Typical girls of her age just got on her nerves. They were airheads whose sense was limited to fashion sense. Their knowledge of current events consisted of "what's hot and what's not" and what was "now". She prided herself in not caring about such shallow things. Knowing she couldn't "beat around the bush", she gave a truthful, quiet answer of "21." She was beginning to prepare herself for the comments about to come, the typical "Aw, your just a baby" or the "You seem very mature for your age." The second one may not seem terrible, but she always felt there was an unspoken "but not mature enough (or old enough) to talk to us" attached to it. Some people, most people, were skeptical because of her age. She mentally braced herself for what was to come.

Jerry turned to Bobby asking "How old is Jackie now? 21 or 22?"

Bobby answered thoughtfully, "The fairy is 22 now." Jerry knew what was going through Bobby's mind: would trouble arise from introducing the two? Bobby thought so, but he wasn't sure. His brother, Jack, was the rock star of the group. He definitely had his fair share of girls trailing him and if any of them expected anything more than a fling, their heart would be broken. Bobby had seen it happen. Still, he knew Bree wasn't like other girls, but he still, for some reason, found himself longing to protect her from any and all pain. It was similar with his brothers. No matter how much he teased, he never wanted any more real pain to befall them.

* * *

Great news! Jack's going to be in the next chapter! It's weird going back and typing all this. I guess when I write, I kind of enter this trance and I know what I write, but the exact wording is usually better than I remember. Honestly, typing this, I felt like I was typing someone else's story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviews! 


	3. TGFT Thank God For Towels

The three finished their meals and they walked outside, each not wanting to say goodbye, but knowing it was inevitable. Jerry desperately searched through his memories to see if there was anything they could do next. He couldn't come up with anything quick enough.

"I should go. I hate to, but I have to get back to the hotel to grab my stuff before I go get on the train. Thanks for everything. It was a lot of fun," Bree said.

"Well, why don't you ride with us? We're driving back to Detroit tonight. Bobby or I can drive you where ever you need to go tomorrow," Jerry suggested.

Bree was reluctant. She had just met them today, but she felt she could trust them. She made up an excuse. "I don't have anymore money for a hotel tonight. Plus, I don't want to bother you by making you drive all the way to Lansing."

Bobby was quick and determined with his response. "You can stay the night at our house. Ma should be all right with that. I don't have anything going tomorrow and I want to check out the Michigan State campus. You're out of excuses, so we'll take you back to your hotel to grab your stuff, then we'll hit the road."

Seeing no way out, even though she didn't try hard to find one, she agreed. She returned to the hotel to grab her stuff, then they headed for Detroit. The trip was a decent length. They talked. They laughed. They listened to music. Time passed pretty quickly and the ride was never dull. It was around eight when they pulled into the driveway of the Mercer house. Bree got out of the car, bag on her shoulder, and looked at the house. She felt like she had been here every weekend of her life. The house possessed a certain hominess and familiarity that made her feel welcome by itself. She felt like she was about to run into the arms of a loved one as soon as she walked through the door. She snapped herself out of the illusion when Bobby's door snapped shut.

She followed them into the house as Bobby and Jerry yelled greetings indicating they were home. An elderly woman came out of the kitchen, towel in hand, and hugged Jerry and Bobby. When Bree looked at the two brothers, she noticed unmistakable loving expressions on both faces. Whoever the woman was, she had obviously won the hearts of them both. The woman turned to look at Bree. The look had confusion, interest and kindness in it. She turned to Bobby and Jerry, about to ask who the young woman was, but found an answer quicker.

"This is Bree," explained Jerry. "I met her at the game. She and I were the only Red Wings fans there. Bobby and I figured you wouldn't mind if she stayed here tonight and Bobby took her home tomorrow. Bree, this is our mom, Evelyn."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mercer. Honestly, I understand if it's an inconvenience for me to stay here. If it's a problem, just say the word and I can make other arrangements," Bree said unsurely. She noticed Evelyn shaking her head disapprovingly as if to say that it wasn't necessary. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Bree asked, still a bit unsure.

"Of course I don't mind!" She shook Bree's hand and said "It's nice to meet you too Bree and please, call me Evelyn. Are you guys hungry or is there anything else you need? You look tired dear. If you want, I can just show you to your room."

"Thanks for everything. I could actually use a hot shower if you don't mind," Bree said. From the first impression she got of Evelyn, she could understand why the Jerry and Bobby thought so highly of her.

"Of course not," she said. "Bobby, go show her where to put her things and show her where the bathroom is."

Bree and Bobby grabbed their bags and headed up the steps. They entered the second room on the right. Bobby told her "This is my room. You can stay here tonight." He winked at her. "Don't worry, I won't be in here with you. The shower's in the room next to this. There should be a clean towel on the rack and help yourself to the shampoo and stuff," he said, leaving the room before she could say thank you or protest putting him out.

She shrugged it off. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out an over-sized t-shirt that had belonged to an old friend. No matter how many times she washed it, it still smelled of him. It was a comforting scent and she loved it, particularly because every time she wore it, she thought of him. She also got a pair of her Joe Boxer pajama pants. With her belongings, she made her way to the bathroom and stripped down, pushing her dirty clothes into a small pile in a corner. She stepped into the shower, thankful for the warm, soothing stream of water.

..:xXDownstairsXx:..

Jack had just gotten home and greeted his two brothers, who were presently snacking, more like devouring a bag of quickly disappearing chips. He had just gotten back from a party where he had performed with his band. Being up on stage, he had gotten fairly sweaty and he thought he smelt a peculiar smell coming from himself, but he wondered if it was just his imagination. He announced "I'm going to go jump in the shower."

"Thank God! You smell terrible," Bobby teased. "Angel's in there right now, but he's been in there long enough. Go kick him out," Bobby lied. Angel was their other brother who was out with his girlfriend, Sofi or "La Vida Loca" if you were to ask Bobby. He didn't know why he lied. It was mostly to embarrass Jack, but he also could never resist making someone's life a living hell.

Jack went upstairs and opened the bathroom door. He called over the sound of the shower "Hey, are you almost done in there?"

The water shut off and a hand reached out from behind the curtain to grab a towel. By this time, Jack had already pulled his shirt off and was looking in the mirror and not paying any attention. He heard the curtain get pushed to the side, but was startled when he heard a woman's voice say "Yeah. It's all yours." She was standing there, hair dark brown and drenched from the water in nothing but a towel. She smiled, trying to be friendly as she watched Jack's face, burning from embarrassment, change from its natural color to a bright shade of pink.

He stuttered a bit as he said "Oh my God. I am so sorry. I thought it was Angel in here. Bobby told me it was Angel. God, I hate him."

He was obviously dumbfounded and she searched for words to comfort him or at least make him laugh. She really didn't care that he was in there. He hadn't seen anything, so no big deal, right? "Don't worry about it. Honestly, it's no big deal. You'd probably have seen more had I been in a bikini. Plus, it seems like an honest mistake. It's all your though." She indicated the shower and smiled reassuringly and grabbing her pile of dirty clothes, walked out of the room.

Jack was impressed with how understanding she was. He was expecting to be at the receiving end of slaps and screams, not at the receiving end of a caring smile. He concluded that she was either extremely understanding and laid back or clinically insane. It seemed the first was more likely, but this was the Mercer home, home to outcasts who have no where else to go. He shrugged it off and walked to the doorway to close the door. He peered through and saw Bree and decided to call out "Thanks for being so understanding." He watched as she turned around and winked at him.

* * *

So, there it was. Jack and Bree's introduction. Want to know what happens next? Stay tuned! Okay, I know, I just wrote my own cheesy commercial there, but it happens. I didn't really know what to put here, but anyway, thanks for reading and reviews. 


	4. Making Mac & Cheese

When Jack came downstairs, he saw Bobby and Bree sitting on opposite ends of the couch and Jerry sitting in the armchair. Evelyn had just left to run to the store and Angel still had not returned from his date with Sofi. Bree, Bobby and Jerry were all watching the movie Lake Placid. The special affects were horrible and Bree was irked by all of the inaccurate statements that were made in it, but it was still pretty good. Jack came into the room to sit in the middle seat of the couch. He realized the proximity to the girl was relatively close considering he still didn't know her name. He offered to get everyone popcorn and asked Bobby to come with him. Bobby raised an eyebrow, but followed him into the kitchen.

"Who is that girl?" he asked as soon as they had made it out of earshot of the others.

Bobby reluctantly answered, wondering again, if conflict would arise. "Her name's Bree. I know what you're thinking and don't. You hurt her Jack, and you'll be missing a lung." He delivered a look that made it clear to Jack he was serious and though he may not rip out Jack's lung, he _would_ kick the crap out of him.

"Bree, eh?" he said thoughtfully. "And don't worry about it. It's not like I intentionally hurt girls, but whatever Bobby. I won't do anything. So, how'd the game go?"

A few minutes later, they retuned with three bowls of popcorn. One each for Jerry and Bobby and Jack and Bree split one. So they sat, soaking up the cheesiness of old "horror" movies, occasionally reaching down to grab some popcorn. Eyes still practically attached to the television, Bree adjusted her arm and put her hand in the bowl to grab a few pieces. She was surprised when, instead of touching the puffy, buttery popcorn, she felt something soft and fleshy. Realizing it was Jack's hand, she quickly withdrew her own. "Sorry," they both stuttered. She flashed him that same reassuring smile she had earlier. It had a calming effect over him.

Everyone's attention was back on the TV now as Bree's mind went spinning. She tended to over analyze things and she thought she might be doing it again. When their hands had touched, for that brief moment, it had sent tingles through her body. Was she honestly having feelings for him? She didn't even know his name. She had assumed it was Jack because he looked to be about her age and she remembered Bobby and Jerry talking about him. Still, she couldn't be sure. For all she knew, he could have been called Billy Bob Joe. Why should she have feelings for him? He wasn't her type at all. She usually liked the sweet and caring smart guys. Jack definitely couldn't fit into that group. He could be all those things, but he was just, well, too over the edge. He wore black and leather. He had tattoos and she thought she had spied a tongue piercing. His hair was a mess, spikes jutting out in all directions. He may not have been the definition of perfect, but he definitely had something Bree couldn't wrap her mind around.

As the movie ended, Bobby and Jerry decided to hit the bar. Jack had just returned from a similar scene and decided it would be too much to go. Bree didn't really want to be around all the smoking and noise and decided to stay at the Mercer home. Evelyn had returned from the store about an hour ago and went to bed after kissing the three brothers good night. It was beginning to appear that Angel wasn't coming home that night. Bree and Jack followed Jerry and Bobby to the door to tell them bye and watched the door shut. All was quiet. The only awake beings in the house were now Bree and Jack. They shuffled uncomfortably, not really knowing what to do next. "You hungry?" Jack tried.

She had barely noticed it earlier, but she had, in fact, grown pretty hungry. Popcorn was surprisingly not filling. "A little," she replied.

They trudged into the kitchen. Jack searched through cabinets, cupboards and the refrigerator to find something, anything, to eat, while Bree propped herself up on the counter. She ducked out of the way when he reached his strong arm out to open and search the cupboard just behind her. "Well," he finally announced to her, "What do you think about mac & cheese?"

"Sounds great," she said. She knew it was in the cupboard behind her. She deliberately blocked the way, curious about what Jack might do. He moved in a way that was evident he was going for the cupboard. He laid his hand on the handle, which was next to her head. She stared into his eyes with a look that told him that she was messing with him. He reached with his other hand and tickled her side, causing her body to lean to that direction and he opened the cupboard with her out of the way.

Kind of irritated that she wasn't as much of an obstacle as she wanted to be, she slid herself off the counter and stood in front of the sink. Jack hadn't noticed because he was busy getting a pan. Just as he was about to fill the pan with water, he noticed Bree standing in front of the sink looking as innocent as ever, but he noticed a playful sparkle in her eyes. She watched as his body got closer and closer to hers. His long arms extended behind her and she didn't think their bodies could get any closer without touching. She heard the water turn on behind her and land in the pan. When the water turned off, she threw her hands behind his neck in loose embrace as he was about to move away. "Where ya goin'?" she asked playfully.

"Apparently no where now," he answered. They stood there silently, looking into each other's beautiful eyes. Jack's hands were now resting on the edge of the sink on each side of Bree after he had set the pan on the counter. Bree still had her arms extended, meeting each other and resting on the back of his neck. She wanted to leap into his arms. She resisted. Deciding on a slightly evil idea, she removed one hand from the back of his neck. She lightly bit and moistened her finger to make him think she was doing it to seduce him. She extended her arm and stuck her wet finger in his ear. "Wet Willy!" she exclaimed. She flashed him a quick, if slightly maniacal, smile and ducked beneath his arm to move behind him. Once freed, she dashed to the couch, Jack close on her tail. Laughing, she threw herself on the couch, back-first. Jack followed. He had a hand next to each of her ears and a knee next to each of her hips. "What shall I do to you know?" asked Jack, debating how to get even. Bree made a thoughtful face, then she quickly placed her hands on Jack's chest and pushed. He rolled off the couch, but took Bree with him. When they landed, they had switched positions. Now, Bree was on top, sitting on Jack with her hands on his chest. They laughed so hard they didn't notice that someone was standing in the doorway. The man cleared his throat and Bree and Jack frantically looked around the room to see what it was.

"Pinned by a girl, Jackie? That's pretty sad. Just wait until Bobby hears about this one. What were you doing anyway? Forget it. Maybe I don't want to know." Those were the words of the bald man in the doorway.

Jack answered "Would you believe me if I said making mac & cheese?" Jack and Bree laughed. "This is Bree. Jerry and Bobby met her at the game today and are taking her home tomorrow. Bree, this is the last brother you have to meet, Angel." She smiled at him as a greeting. He walked over and extended a hand to help Bree up. Grateful but reluctant to get off Jack, she accepted the literally helping hand and stood up, moving to the side so Jack could get up. When he stood up, Bree pushed her side into his and watched him struggle to maintain his balance.

"Alright kiddies," Angel said. "I'm going to bed. Bree, take it easy on him and try not to hurt the little fairy." He winked at her.

"No promises," she shrugged. She watched Angel walk up the steps, more embarrassed about that introduction than the one with Jack, and she was fully dressed for this one. Jack collapsed on the couch, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Back to making mac & cheese!" she exclaimed as she jumped on the couch in the seat right next to him and swung her herself around so that her legs were in his lap.

He rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but he wore a huge grim. He slid an arm behind her and another underneath her legs. Without much effort, he stood up with her in his arms. He spun around and laid her on the couch. "Okay," he announced, "I'm seriously going to make mac & cheese now. No joke. No code. I am."

"Riiiiight," she teased, following him into the kitchen. Beginning to fake lecture him, she said "You know Jack, there is a time to be serious and a time to play. It is unsafe and completely inappropriate to play in the kitchen." He lifted an eyebrow at her and she stuck her tongue out at min playfully.

* * *

Wow, I've obviously been hanging around with Mattastic and my other guy friends (but mostly Mattastic) too much because of the whole "making mac & cheese" joke. Their stupid dirty jokes and codes have rubbed off on me. Get it off me! Get it off me! Sorry, really hyped up right now. Anyway a super special thanks to Molly! She has been so supportive and enthusiastic about this. It's nice to have some one with the same obsessions so close, even though we do fight over Garrett. Thanks so much! Love you Molly!!! Thanks also to those that have been reading and reviewing. Love you guys too (but not nearly as much as Molly, because she's straight up gangsta, yo!)! 


	5. Skating and the antiChrist

Jack and Bree had finished their mac & cheese (literally) and went to their separate rooms. Bree was lying in bed reading when there was a light knock on her door. She still had hers eyes glued to the page, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door get lightly pushed open. Bobby stood in the open doorway, leaning on the frame and waiting for her to show some indication of her knowledge of his presence. Not looking up from the book, she patted the bed to tell him to sit down. He did so and waited patiently for her to come to a stopping point in the book. Finally, she closed it and peered at him curiously. "Look," he said, "You seem cool and nice and stuff…but after I take you home tomorrow, I really don't think you should have anything more to do with us." He seemed to struggle with finding the right words. She admired him for having the courage to say this to her and try to protect her. She, however, felt the protection was not necessary.

She protested calmly "If this about the legal stuff, don't worry about it. I'm not going to rat you out. It's really not any of my business."

"I'm not worried about you ratting us out," he confessed. "It's just that, being involved with us, it puts you in immediate danger. Being involved with us…well, it'll cripple your life." He seemed reluctant to tell her this and his sorrow showed on his face.

"Well, I have options. My livelihood is my responsibility. Know that I walk into these relationships fully aware of the risks that come with them. Besides, I'm no stranger to crime. Don't ask. Just accept it and my friendship." She looked into his eyes, showing him that she wasn't going to budge from her stance on the issue.

"It's not all about the law," he said, exasperated. He hesitated then confessed, "It's Jack. That's dangerous territory. I see nothing but pain if you pursue him. Just don't, okay? Promise."

"What makes you think I want to go there?" she asked calmly. "Besides," she avoided eye contact with Bobby, "he's not my type. I don't know that I really have a 'type', but he's not it. He seems to have the potential to be sweet and all, but it seems like his image is just a disguise for what's inside. That tells me, and this may sound crazy but, he has identity issues. He pretends to be tough to prove himself and in doing so, he may hurt some one and not even intentionally. I'm obviously going psycho-psychiatrist, but I finally got the drama in my life calmed down, why stir it up again?" She knew she was overanalyzing things and in part, lying to herself and by extension, Bobby, but maybe all she said would be enough to convince them both that she didn't have feelings for Jack. And maybe she didn't. Her mind was now just a tangle of confusion.

Bobby seemed to buy it. He was thinking through all the things that she had said, wondering just how much might be true. "Just think about it. The pain. The risks. The danger. G'night." He got up to leave.

"I know," she said caringly. "Goodnight." She watched him leave the room. Feeling cold and suddenly overcome by her lack of energy, she set down her book, turned off the light and curled into a tight ball under the blanket.

"Bree. Bree," she heard the gentle voice. She blinked, wiping away the night of sleep she had just gotten. She saw Jerry crouched down next to the bed and smiled at him. "Ma just finished making breakfast if you want some." She nodded and removed the covers to get up. "I have to go wake up my brothers, but then I'll meet you downstairs, unless you want to help. By the time you get Jack up, I should be done with the other two." She agreed and walked to Jack's door. She knocked lightly. No response. She cracked open the door and peered inside. Jack was lying on his stomach, mouth gaping above a puddle of drool on his pillow. _Very attractive_, she thought and rolled her eyes. She opened the door fully and walked in. She lightly blew on the back of his ear and got groggy, inaudible response. He knew it was her, but kept his eyes sealed shut. She sat down next to him on the bed and blew lightly on his ear again. He reached his arm back and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled gently causing her to move backward and lean against his side. Feeling slightly trapped, she continued to pester him. She slid her fingers delicately through his hair. It sent shivers up his spine. Her fingers continued running through his hair until she lightly removed her hand and quickly plucked a single hair. Jack jumped slightly and rotated around on his back. Bree was leaning against him before, but now she had a hand on the bed on each side of him to retain her balance. He grabbed her forearms. "Are you up yet?" she asked.

"Much to my dismay," he replied. "Don't worry, I'm getting up." He released her arms and got up as she shifted out of his way. "Stay there for a sec," he warned. She raised an eyebrow to question his authority, but waited there as he pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxers and tugged a shirt over his head. "There," he said, moving toward Bree. He turned in front of her and put a hand under each of her thighs. Knowing what was to come, she wrapped her arms around his neck, imitating a loving embrace. He lifted her easily and carried her to the bottom of the step, where she dismounted and they coolly walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," said Evelyn. "There's plenty of food on the table. Help yourselves." Bree and Jack sat down and took food from various plates. It didn't take long for Bobby, Angel and Jerry to come down and join them. Breakfast was relatively quiet, which wasn't surprising since most of the group had just woken up. They sat in silence until Evelyn began asking Bree small questions-what she did for a living, what field she was going into after college. Bree told her the same thing she told Bobby and Jerry. This time though, she added more detail, telling her that she was going into zoology. Evelyn was very much interested and made it evident that she wanted to hear Bree sing by insisting upon it. She didn't oppose the idea too much, but requested time for her vocals to warm up.

After breakfast, Bree went upstairs to change. She stopped dead on her tracks in the doorway. Bobby was standing in front of the dresser, searching through its contents for something to wear. He looked pretty bare in just jeans and boxers. She had seen Jack in less, but it seemed like more than Bobby's attire, strangely enough. Bree knew Bobby was athletic. It was obvious, maybe because he was a professional athlete. Still, she was surprised how muscular his arms and chest were. She let out a playful "Ow, ow" and winked at him. "If I would've known that you were this much eye-candy, I might have let you stay in here last night."

He ran a hand through his thick hair and looked at her, saying "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself. I'm guessing you're not here to seduce me, though." He forced a disappointed look on his face.

"What do you mean _try_?" she asked. "Actually, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm here to change or at least grab clothes to change into if you plan on staying in here." She started toward her suitcase, only to be stopped when Bobby moved into her path.

"And what happens if I don't allow either of us to leave?" he asked to challenge her.

"Then I guess I have no choice." She turned abruptly and ran out the door. Seeing Jack in his room with the door wide open, she ran in and quickly dodged behind him. Bobby stood at the door, an unstoppable, almost bloodthirsty look on his face.

"Um, what's going on?" Jack asked Bree over his shoulder.

Imitating Elmer Fudd from the good old days of Looney Tunes, she held a finger to her mouth and said "Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits."

Bobby swiftly moved into the room and around Jack, but Bree, seeing a window of opportunity, seized it and ran out. She ran back into Bobby's room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Bobby worked to the best of his limited abilities, attempting to turn the handle, ramming his shoulder into the door. "Let me in!" he called.

She responded in a high-pitched "Not by the hair on Jerry's chinny, chin, chin." She giggled behind the door. "Okay, okay. Give me two minutes. Geez." She changed quickly and opened the door. "Bobby! You're not dressed yet," she acted shocked. He mumbled something inaudibly and went back to searching through the drawers of the dresser. She knew he wasn't annoyed like he was acting. He was just trying to make her feel guilty. She shrugged, walked into the room to grab her guitar and walked out, purposely, but lightly, bumping into Bobby with the case. She smiled at him when he looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She descended the steps and sat on the couch in the living room. She set about tuning her guitar and soon, the whole family had crowded into the room, waiting for Bree's performance.

"_I'm not the kind of girl you bring to mother._

_I'm not the kind of girl you kiss in public._

_My manners leave a lot to be desired._

_At least I'm not a liar._

_I'm not about the subtle innuendo._

_More likely to throw rocks up at your window._

_Won't walk on eggshells so you don't hear the crazy things I'm saying when you get near me._

_I'd rather disappear than be faking it._

_Anyway, you like me, yeah, I know it._

_You're so transparent,_

_How you stumble 'round those words so well._

_You like me, there I said it. _

_Don't need a Dictionary helping me 'cause I can spell…"_

She continued singing and the family looked entranced in the music. When she finished, the five of them applauded with great enthusiasm. Evelyn seemed to like it most and didn't try to conceal it. Bree was happy they enjoyed it, but before they could ask for more, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. "Sorry," she said, "but I should probably take this." She flicked the phone open and walking out to the porch, she said "Hello."

"Where are you?" asked the woman on the other end frantically and some what angered. "You told me you would call me when you made it back to your dorm."

"That's why I haven't called," she explained. "I haven't made it to my dorm yet. I met up with a couple friends after the game and spent the night with them." She was slightly annoyed that even after living on her own for three years, she still had to answer to her mother. If not, she would be interrogated and forced to feel guilty. She got along with her mom sometimes, but the woman was just so overbearing at times.

"Which friends?" she asked quickly.

"Bobby, Jerry, Jack and Angel. Does it matter though?"

"Of course it matters. What sort of mother would I be if I didn't know whose house you were at? Are you sleeping with any of those boys?"

"Mother!" she was offended that her own mother thought so little of her. You'd think after being asked that question every time she even mentioned a guy friend, she'd be used to it. She wasn't. "I'm friends, f-r-i-e-n-d-s, with them." Secretly she thought to herself the answer about what sort of mother she would be if she hadn't asked. The answer was a mother who trusts and respects the boundaries of her daughter. She could hear her mother was about to argue again and said quickly "I have to go. Love you, bye." She hung up.

A bit wrapped up in her thoughts, Bree walked back into the house to see that the crowd in the living room had dispersed. She picked up her guitar, which she had left leaning against the couch, and put it back in its case. Jack walked back into the room, slightly caught off guard since he hadn't heard Bree come back in. "Hey," he said. "That song was amazing. You're an incredible singer." He stammered some, worrying that she might know that he was wondering if she had chosen that song on purpose. The whole 'you like me, yeah I know it' had him a bit paranoid. "I wouldn't really be surprised if you got a record deal, to be honest. If I was half as talented as you, _I'd_ have a record deal."

"Thanks, a lot," she said. She was used to the record deal assumption. Her friends and family told her she'd get one, but she didn't exactly trust their 'unbiased' opinions. "It would be nice to record for multiple reasons. I would be able to share my music with a lot of people and knowing the impact other musicians have had on me, I'd like to be able to be that inspiration to others. Plus, I would have funding for a wildlife rescue and I could make a difference that way too." The fantasy put a sparkle in her eyes until she brought herself back to reality. Jack could tell by that sparkle though, she was passionate about what she was talking about. Looking down, she noticed he had a pair of ice skates in his hand. She gestured at them questioningly.

Seeming to just remember that he had the skate in his hand, he followed her gaze to them and said "Oh, yeah. I was going to go to the ice rink and practice a little. Would you want to come with me?"

"Thanks, but I don't really know how to ice skate. I usually stick to street skating, but have fun."

"Alright, you're coming with me. You live in Michigan, a state that's covered in ice, like, 90 percent of the time. You need to learn to ice skate. I may not be able to teach you the fancy stuff, but I'll give you the basics." Seeing her open her mouth to oppose by saying that she didn't have skates, Jack continued "We'll rent skates when we get there. Out of excuses, Bree agreed to go and they got into the car to drive to the rink.

Within a short time, Bree had picked out skates and was putting them on by the side while Jack warmed up by skating around the rink a couple times. Despite his size, he was graceful and fast. He obviously had experience, which comforted Bree, but also concerned her. No one likes to make a fool of themselves in front of others, especially if those others are as skilled as Jack was. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself to remember to laugh at herself if she failed, then get up and try again. She was determined and looked forward to the challenge of learning something new, kind of. Jack glided over and extended a hand to her, saying "Ready to go?"

"I didn't come out here to watch you skate, although…" She made a dreamy face as if to imagine him skating. "Second thought, I'm cool with that. Have fun. I know I will." She winked at him.

"Get your skinny ass out on this ice," he commanded playfully.

"So, you were checking out my ass earlier? Slightly disappointed in you Jack. I thought you had morals."

"Guess you were wrong, sweet cheeks. Now let's go." He helped her out on the ice and held onto both of her hands, skating in front of her. They moved gradually, face to face. Slowly, she pushed off with one foot then the other. Whenever she looked down at her feet, Jack would say "Up here" and her focus would shift directly back up to his encouraging face. She couldn't help but giggle to herself when she saw parents teaching young children to skate the same way Jack was teaching her. Focusing on the comparison, she had lost focus. Her skate caught on the ice and she fell forward, crashing into Jack. He tumbled back and fell on the ice with Bree on top of him. Jokingly, he said "I agreed to teach you, not be your landing mat." He helped her up and got himself up.

"Teacher, landing mat, same thing if you ask me. After all, it comes with the territory of teaching skating. Besides, you told me to get on the ice, you didn't say I couldn't bring you with me." They continued skating and Bree gradually grew in confidence. Instead of skating in front of her, Jack now skated beside her, but still kept hold of her hand in case she lost balance, again. Bree suspected other reasons for the act, but had no complaints. After a while, they returned to the Mercer home. Bobby seemed anxious to leave, so Bree said bye to everyone. Each farewell was different. Angel's was a sort of plain 'it was nice meeting you' goodbye. Evelyn's was very polite and she told Bree to keep up her singing. Jerry's was a 'I'll be keeping in touch, so this isn't really goodbye' goodbye. Bobby was saying a more temporary goodbye to Evelyn when Jack helped Bree take her bags to the car. "Thanks," she said, "for everything. It was fun. The best part was definitely the mac & cheese though." She winked at him and nudged his side.

Bobby came out of the house and waited impatiently in the car. Bree and Jack hugged goodbye. The embrace seemed to last forever, but when it ended, she longed for more. Jack opened the door for her and after he was sure she was all the way in, he lightly shut it. Leaning on the door, he told Bobby to drive safe and said a final goodbye through the opened window. As Bobby backed out of the driveway, Jack stood in the driveway watching, a sad expression on his face. Bree imagined that she had a similar look on hers.

The drive seemed like an eternity. The road in front of them looked endless. She felt like she was falling into a bottomless pit and her inside were being sucked into a black hole as easily as oxygen was being inhaled through her nostrils. Other than the occasional directions and giving short unemotional responses to whatever Bobby said, she didn't really talk. About halfway into the trip, he began to get slightly annoyed and concerned with that silence and said "What's got you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Hm?" She looked at him. "It's nothing, I guess." She knew she didn't sound convincing, so she attempted to change the subject. "You're going to keep in touch, right?"

"Nope. I'm just going to let you drop completely out of my life and into the abyss that is my past. Of course I'll stay in touch," he said, keeping his gaze fixed on the road.

"You never know. You are _the _Bobby Mercer. I mean with all those fans and groupies, I'm surprised and honored you found time to drive me back home."

"Right," he said and with those words came the silence again. Bree barely noticed and what she did notice had little effect on her.

They eventually made it to the parking lot near Bree's dorm. She said bye and thanks for the ride and everything else. "What," he asked, "You're not going to invite me in?"

"My roommate would freak out," she confessed. "I mean, this girl freaks out when I have guy friends from the campus waiting for me in the hall. She assumes that because I'm not really that into religion and stuff, I'm sleeping with them all. She's kind of like my mom in that way, when I think about it. Anyway, I'm saving _you_ trouble by not inviting you up. Even if I did, would you?"

He thought about it briefly and truthfully answered "Probably not. I should actually get home." They hugged goodbye. Bobby's hug lacked something Jack's hug didn't, but what? Jack, maybe?

Bree made her way to her dorm and opened the door to see her roommate spying out the window. "Who was that man you were just in the car with?" The question was slightly paranoid.

Rolling her eyes, she replied "Oh, just the anti-Christ." She walked into her room and shut the door, imagining her roommate's face and wondering how appropriate the comparison may have been.

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter. The song in this chapter is credited under Stumble and You Like Me. It's on Natasha Bedingfield's CD, Unwritten. It's a really great song, the whole CD is great actually. So I have a small, weird story about writing this. Because I was sick, I sat out during gym and the gym teacher walks over to see what I'm doing and I guess just saw the word "boundaries" so she says "boundaries, huh? What are you writing?" I told her it was just a story, a completely fictional story and I felt really stupid. So, I have made sacrifices writing this, namely, my respect and dignity from guy friends reading this. Anyway, hope you liked it. I'm still not done, so stay posted!


	6. A Call For Help

About a year had passed. Bree stayed close with Bobby and Jeremiah and saw Angel on a few occasions when she visited them. As far as Jack, she thought of him and his brothers told her what he was up to. While he had been traveling with his band in hopes of getting a record deal, Bree finished college. Upon doing so, her mother insisted that she move back in for at least several months, but preferably a year so she could save money. Things were going quite smoothly, which was refreshing for Bree.

Bree laid in bed asleep until she heard the familiar sound of her cell phone vibrating against her nightstand. Thinking nothing of it because she was used to middle-of-the-night phone calls because of her friends, drunk and sober, crazy and normal and everything in between, she groggily reached for the phone and answered "Hello." Waiting for a response, she glanced at her clock which said 2:30AM. No one spoke on the other end, but she heard breathing. She laid on her back, resting her eyes and finally said to the mysterious breather "So, are you a prank caller, drunk or is something wrong?" She sounded tired until she thought about something being wrong and her tone changed to a concerned, caring one.

The response was so quiet that she almost didn't hear it. A weak, hoarse voice let out a single painful world, seeming to cry out for help. "Bree."

She recognized the voice immediately. "Bobby!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down to refrain from disrupting her mother's slumber. "What's going on?" she asked, deeply concerned.

"I can't. I just…don't know. Can't understand," he stumbled with words. He stopped then weakly asked, "Why her?"

By this time, Bree knew something was wrong and was already pulling on a pair of jeans and rushing around, packing things. She said, "Don't worry. I'm coming, right now. Where are you?" She continued frantically, but quietly, running around the house, collecting what she thought would be useful items.

"Home. You don't have to, but please, can you? Can you come?"

"If I didn't live so far, I'd already have been there. I'm on my way. It'll be a couple hours, but try to get some rest, okay?"

Weakly, he said "Thanks Bree, This means a lot."

"Right. Be there soon." She heard an inaudible response that she assumed was a goodbye because he then hung up.

Collecting the last of her things and pulling back her hair into a quick ponytail, she decided to leave her mom a note saying:

"_Mom, _

_Friend needs me. Going to see what's up. Don't worry. I'll be fine and I'm sure everything else will be too. Call you in a day or so._

_Love you, _

_Bree_"

She got into the car and refrained from breaking several laws as she rushed to get to Bobby's aid. She drove and drove, seemingly having nothing else on her mind but getting to him. She didn't even notice that the radio wasn't on. Several explanations had crossed her mind as to why Bobby called. It would've been reasonable to assume that he was drunk. He had done that before, but usually it wasn't as tense and panicked. He would say stuff like she should "make a man out of Jackie." Knowing he was drunk, she dismissed it completely. The other options were that it was a prank or something bad had happened, but he sounded so hurt, she was sure it was something bad, but what?

As Bree pulled into the Mercer driveway, she remembered her first experience there. This time was different. Instead of curiosity, she had concern and no longer felt welcome, but scared. She knocked on the door and when no one answered, she lightly pushed it open and walked in. The house was dark, but her eyes quickly adjusted. She saw Bobby lying on the couch. They sat there and horrified, she listened to the horror story that Evelyn's death had been. Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and said "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could've done. If there's anything I can do now, tell me. Just tell me and I'll do the best I can."

Sadly, he replied "You coming here, well, there's nothing more I could ask for. Except, well, Ma loved your singing and I was wondering if I could ask you to sing at her funeral." He looked down, obviously uncomfortable with asking her.

"I could think of nothing I would be more honored to do. You need rest though. I know it's hard, but being sleep-deprived isn't going to help anyone. Come on, I'll help you to your room, then I'll come back down here and sleep on the couch. Don't argue, just do." He was grateful that she could be so assertive at times and they went upstairs to his room, where she told him goodnight. She saw Jack's room down the hall and knew that it was empty. Only Bobby and Jerry knew about Evelyn's death so far. Bobby told Jack and Bobby to come the next morning but didn't answer any of their questions. Absent mindedly, she went into Jack's room and collapsed on the bed. It smelled like him, a good smell. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she made Bobby breakfast and got in the shower. When she did, Jack arrived. Assuming it was one of his brothers, he walked right in to use the bathroom. Bree shut off the water and was surprised to hear the toilet flush. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. As she pulled back the curtain, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Jack looking in the mirror. He jumped slightly when he saw her reflection and turned around to face her. "Again? That's it. From now on, I knock first, promise."

She laughed and said "It's nice to see you, too, Jack. Next time we meet, _you_ better be the one in the towel," she warned teasingly. "Let me go get dressed, then we'll talk." She grabbed her clothes and lightly brushed past him. When Bobby saw her in the hall, he gave her a questioning look and she sarcastically asked "Does everyone get interrupted during their showers in this house or do I just have bad timing?"

After she changed, Bree started to go down the steps. She heard Bobby telling Jack the same thing he had told her the night before. She quietly crept back up the rest of the stairs and waited until she heard someone come upstairs and shut a door. She looked down the hall and Jack's door was closed, which it previously hadn't been. She crept past, determined not to bother him.

Entering the living room, she saw Bobby on the couch, face buried in his hands. She lightly sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurt to tell him," she hesitated, "But it's better that he came from someone he loves and someone who loved her. This is going to be hard on all of you, but I have faith that the four of you will see this out." He looked up at her and forced a grateful smile. Deciding to give him some time alone, she said "I need you to know that if you ever need or even just want someone to talk to or just sit with silently, tell me and I'm there for you and your brothers, forever and ever." Feeling that she made her point, she walked into the kitchen. Realizing the minimal amount of space and activities in the house and feeling almost like a caged animal, she took advantage of her literacy and sat at the kitchen table to read the newspaper.

Knowing Jack and Bobby wouldn't choose to eat under these circumstances, Bree took it upon herself to make sure they did. Bobby turned to the T.V. as a mode of distraction and didn't protest when Bree gave him the sandwich. Bree took the other plate and stood in front of Jack's door. Her hand levitated only inches from the door until she finally pushed herself to knock. Jack was lightly picking at the strings of his guitar while all this internal conflict was going on and told whoever it was at the door to come in upon hearing the knock. He lightly leaned his guitar against the bad as he watched Bree come in. "Hungry?" she asked. He nodded but the motion seemed to have sorrow buried in it. He shifted to sit with his legs crossed and patted the bed in front of him, indicating she should sit. She put the plate on the bed in front of him and sat facing him, legs crossed in front of her. She didn't make eye-contact, but instead was observing the room. It was a simple, but redundant, blue guy's room. "I haven't talked to you in a while. What have you been up to?" They exchanged their tales from the past year.

As they fell into silence, Bree picked up the plate and started to get up and say "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me." As she started to walk away, Jack grabbed her hand. She was a bit startled, but turned to see what he had to say.

He shifted to lie down on his side and said "Will you just lay here with me for a little while?"

"In case you didn't notice," she pointed out, "That's a twin bed. There's really not much space."

"I'm tall," he said, "Not wide. You're pretty small too, so it'll be fine. Please. I just don't really want to be by myself." She was reluctant but eventually slid next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his body next to hers and she fell asleep, only to be followed by Jack.

She woke up to see Bobby staring at them from several feet away with one eyebrow raised. She held her finger to her mouth to shush Bobby, who was about to blow a fuse. She gently removed Jack's hand from her side and she walked out of the room, closely stalked by Bobby. She seemed to ignore him and his attempts to get in her face. Starting to go down the steps, she was jerked back slightly as Bobby turned her by grabbing her shoulders. "My mother is dead!" he voice rose in volume as he spoke. "My mother's dead and you're up there sleeping with my brother! What's the matter with you, you-"

"You what, Bobby? I dare you to finish that sentence. Look me in the eyes and if you can honestly tell me you think that little of me and that that just happened, you don't know me at all." She went down the steps again and as Bobby called after her, she yelled "Screw you, Bobby!"

Jack, hearing all the commotion, awoke and came out of his room. Bobby and Jack looked at each other, at the empty stairway. Jack started making his way down the stairs and said "I'll go-"

"No," Bobby said, pulling him back by the shoulder. "I'm the ass. You stay here." Jack was impressed and slightly puzzled. Bobby was never one to overcome his childish pride, no matter what the cost. Bobby walked down the steps tiredly. He noticed the pile of coats had shrunk. Opening the door, he thought he would find Bree's car missing from the driveway. Instead, he saw her sitting on the porch. "I know I'm an ass," he stated flatly, "But are you seriously going to freeze yourself to death because of it?"

"What'd you came out here to say, Bobby?" she asked sharply, removing her gaze from him with a look of disgust.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't sleep with Jackie boy, but the situation looked…questionable. I'm sorry," he finally confessed. "I'm just frustrated with all that's happened. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Then don't," she replied flatly. She gave no indication as to whether she meant don't talk to her or don't take it out on her. Bobby guessed she was implying revenge. It could already taste its sweet flavor.

"You got a plan?" he asked.

"It's not my fight. If you're in trouble, I'll be there to bail you out and I can help make sure you don't screw up too bad, but I refuse to…" she paused, then reluctantly finished, using as wise of words as she could, "Get involved with the law again." When he was about to question, she changed the topic. "Newsflash: we live in Michigan. I'm frickin' freezing. How can Jack handle such a weak coat? I grabbed it on accident because well, I guess I wasn't thinking. Um, you're blocking the door, Fatass."

He bowed to the side to let her in first, his hand pointed in the direction of the door. He looked like the street's version of the men who let royalty into balls, or so she thought from the impression she got from cartoons. When they got inside, they hung up their coats. As Bobby took a seat on the couch, Bree swiftly moved up the steps.

Bree lightly knocked on Jack's door and listened to his steps approaching the door. He cracked the door slightly and seeing who it was, opened it the rest of the way, smiled and led her to the bed, where they sat down. Bree was a little self-conscious, which was an unusual feeling for her. Awkwardly, she said "You probably want time to absorb everything, so I won't stay long, unless you want me to. I just didn't want you to feel like I was abandoning you, which I would never do."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, saying "And I believe you never would." He paused briefly. "What happened with you and Bobby?"

"Nothing, I guess. He's seemed to handle everything pretty well, but I think it all just finally got to him and I was an easy outlet for all those pent up emotions. That and he doesn't want either of us to get hurt. He _is_ Bobby though, so you can never know what he's thinking."

"That is true," he agreed. "I don't really know what I'm thinking right now. It's kind of surreal right now. Life without her, it's incomprehensible. She was the only decent parent I've ever had."

"I can't even begin to imagine. My mom and I have our differences, but she's the only thing I have. Without her, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd be lost," she confessed.

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for permission, Bobby came in. Jack moved his hand away from Bree's discretely, so Bobby was less likely to see. Bobby just said "Angel's not going to be able to make it until after the funeral. He's stuck in L.A."

"So, he knows then?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he knows. I had no choice but to tell him over the phone." He looked at his feet, then continued "Jerry's coming over in a bit, so since Bree cooked today, I figured we could go out and not poison her with my cooking."

"Sounds good," she said. "Especially the not poisoning part. Though, I was so looking forward to seeing you in a frilly apron." She looked up dreamily, as if to imagine the image.

When Jerry arrived, they all went out to dinner. After, Jerry went back home to his wife and kids and Bobby dropped Jack and Bree off at the house, refusing to tell where he was going. Bree guessed he was either going to a bar or to get information on Evelyn's death or maybe even both. She shrugged it off and she and Jack entered the dark, lonely house. It seemed odd that Bobby was so determined to keep them apart, but continuously left them alone together, she noted. It wasn't a problem. She could control herself, but she found the situation a bit ironic and hypocritical.

Having nothing else to do, they decided to watch T.V. Jack stretched his arm out behind Bree and she snuggled in next to him. She normally didn't get this close to anyone, but thought nothing of it because just several hours before, she had been asleep in his arms.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to post. I've been super busy. School ended, so I spent a lot of time preparing for finals and it doesn't help that this chapter is so long. Anyway, I'm on summer vacation now, so hopefully I'll have more time now. Thanks for reading and reviews! 


	7. Saying Goodbye

Bree woke up in a blue room, sun attempting to break through the curtains. She was slightly thrown off by her location. Why was she asleep in Jack's bed? The last thing she could remember was falling asleep on Jack when they were watching T.V. Running through the events in her mind, she didn't notice the door slowly wedging open. Jack walked in and knelt beside the bed. They exchanged smiles, Bree's a bit weaker. "I was beginning to wonder if you were up yet," he explained. "I made breakfast if you want some."

"Wow," she said, impressed. "You're tall, handsome, musical and can cook. I'm barely able to restrain myself from jumping you right now."

"Then stop refraining." She laughed. "Alright, I'll leave so you can get dressed," he said getting up and Bree watched him leave.

Getting up, she quickly dressed in a hoody and a clean pair of jeans. She greeted Bobby, who was stuffing his face at the kitchen table when she got downstairs. Jack was standing at the stove, skillfully preparing pancakes. She moved next to the stove and was going to silently stare at him until it bothered him. He was uncooperative and when he saw her, indicated the plate on the opposite counter and said, "I made you a plate, but if you want more or something else, let me know."

Giving up her goal to be a major annoyance, she thanked him and grabbed the plate. Taking a seat next to Bobby at the table, she pointed out her observation. "The nice ones are no fun to mess with. I guess I'll have to settle for you. That or just keep my mouth shut."

"You could try being serious," he suggested.

"Tried it. It's overrated and quite boring to be honest. Is that why you two are always so quiet? The whole 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all' thing?"

"In case you haven't noticed, this is Detroit. You'll get shot if someone even thinks you looked at them funny. It's just best not to talk much around here. Don't talk and you won't get shot," Bobby tried explaining.

"It also makes you look suspicious, like you have something to hide. Based on my previous exposure to the subject, it's best to try to make as many friends as possible. More friends means more alliances, which means more people are intimidated and won't mess with you."

"That theory might work in Candyland, but this is Detroit," he stated. "If you associate with one gang and their rival gang, they think you betrayed them and that's right, you get shot."

"Not if you do your research first. It might take a little digging, but there's basically a network of gangs that may not necessarily be on good terms, but would appreciate the alliance."

"That's just not how we work," Bobby explained. "The four of us working together, well, we're like a well oiled machine. Adding more people means tip-toeing around them all so no one will get offended. It's too risky."

"I'm just saying, if it comes down to it and the five of us are pinned with our backs against the wall, I have connections and you have each other. Your only connection is going to be with death."

"But wouldn't your connections help us because of our relationship with you?" asked Jack, who had been quiet for the conversation up until that point.

"Don't hold your breath on that one. If you do, you'll suffocate. I had to gain everything I had with them and I'm glad all that proving myself is over. I may have lifetime protection, but I'm not sure that I would do it all again. It may have solved my problems for a while, but it won't be a permanent solution." Bree wondered if she had said too much.

"Wait, lifetime protection from and solution for what?" asked Bobby, looking for the hidden meaning in her words.

"A painful past and a painful future," she stated flatly. "All I'm saying is, know what you're getting yourself and your brothers into before you do anything, well, that _you_ would do."

"I don't get my brothers into anything," Bobby said defensively. "They're big boys. They make their own decisions."

"Theoretically they do. I mean, do you really think they're going to sit here and let you go out and get yourself killed? Besides, someone has to do the thinking, Mr. Action."

"Ha-ha. And what about you? If it came down to it, do you really think you could shoot a man?"

"Why would I have to? I've got the big, mean Mercers to do it for me."

"But if we weren't there and it was your only option, could you?"

"It's a question that has had a bigger impact in my life than you would think," she said mournfully. She slowly prodded her pancake with the fork, hoping her previous pain would not seep through. After a few moments, Jack sat down with his plate and they spoke of what they assumed most people would consider normal breakfast topics.

The three remained in the house with less drama for the next few days, but as the funeral grew nearer, sorrow gripped the house and each mourned in their own ways. Bree had only known Evelyn for a short time, but had a great appreciation for the woman that took in four "lost causes." If it weren't for that, she would not be where she was. She regretted not coming and visiting as much as she could have, but was thankful in a small way because it made saying goodbye easier. She kept her mouth shut though because she lacked the connection the Mercer brothers had with her. She could only take it as well as could be expected, though. Still, helping them mourn could prove overwhelming at times with no way to vent for herself.

The funeral was filled with a dark cloud of gloom. Bobby gave an exceptionally beautiful speech and gave a short introduction for Bree. Moving onstage with her guitar, she was happy that she could do this last thing for Evelyn.

"…My old friend, this song's for you

'Cause a few simple verses was the least that I could do

To tell the world that you were here.

'Cause the love and the laughter

Will live on long after

All of the sadness and the tears.

We'll meet again, my old friend.

Goodbye. Goodbye."

She bowed slightly as she was applauded and returned to her seat next to Jack. Jack reached over and gently squeezed her hand, giving her a look of extreme appreciation. She placed her unoccupied hand on his neck and lightly applied enough pressure that his head came closer and she kissed him on the forehead. They forced smiles at each other and turned their attention to the man speaking. Jack's hand remained on Bree's and Bree was surprised at how small a gesture as him placing his hand on hers could make her feel so safe, despite everything she learned in her life.

* * *

I just got back from vacation, so I wrote a lot. One the last day I wrote for four hours straight and I don't know how much I wrote on other days. Right now, I can't seem to motivate myself to type it though, but I'm going to try to get this posted as soon as I do have stuff typed. Thanks for reading and reviews. I need to actually get the opinions of some readers. What do you think when I put some music in? The one in this chapter isn't as good as the two I'm thinking of putting in. I actually might only put in one, but I don't know yet. Do you think it reflects the story well or do you tend to just not read it or just find it pointless? Thanks for opinions. 


	8. Calvin Klein's are Worth It

After the funeral, Bree stuck around the Mercer house for a few days. She finally decided that things were settled enough for her to head home

A few weeks passed and she received a couple calls from the brothers. Everything finally seemed to calm down, or so Bree thought. How could she have known what was to come?

Bree was far off in a land of dreams when she heard the vibration of her phone against her nightstand. Barely awake, she pulled the phone to her ear and said "Hello."

"Bree, it's Bobby," said the voice. Bree felt pure fear. The last call she received from Bobby at this hour revealed a horrible fate. She dreaded finding out why he was calling now, but she refused to go through the pain of any possibility she could imagine. "Jack's been shot. He's alive, but he's in critical condition. I just wanted to let you know. He's not doing to good right now."

"What hospital?" she asked, getting up and repeating her actions from the last time by frantically packing.

"They're not letting anyone in, Bree," he tried explaining.

"What hospital, Bobby?" she demanded impatiently. He told her the hospital and Bree quickly finished packing and made her way to it. She was too angry and too much in denial to cry. _He'll make it through this. He'll make it through this_, she kept assuring herself.

When she arrived, she got the right floor number and made her way up to the waiting room. She saw Jerry and Angel and rushed to hug them, but when Bobby came in, her reaction was less then welcoming. "What were you thinking?" she demanded, "I told you to consider what you were getting him into and this happens. God Bobby, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Bobby yelled back.

"Explain it to me then. Explain it to me, Bobby." And he did. He told her what happened or at least what he thought happened. "I'm sorry, Bobby. You were right. I didn't know what I was talking about. It's just, I guess for me it's easier to get angry than sad. It's easier to blame someone than to deal with the real emotions. I just….I just…" she stammered, not knowing how to finish the sentence without it being awkward.

"Care about him," Bobby finished for her. "We all do. I just wish we could do more than just wait here." He punched the wall to better vent his frustration.

"Then why are you here?" she asked flatly. "There's nothing you can do here. Go kick Sweet's ass." She could see Bobby was about to argue and prevented it. "I'll be here when he can have visitors. Don't worry. Just be careful."

Grabbing her lightly by the shoulders, Bobby asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded a firm yes and Bobby gave the signal for Angel and Jerry to get in the car. Not knowing how to thank her, he held her in an embrace that carried the message clearly. He looked her in the eyes when the space between their bodies was reoccupied by air. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he moved towards the door and declared "I'll call you when the job's done." And with those words, he disappeared into the elevator.

Bree stood there motionless. She couldn't think straight. A short, plump nurse walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." She turned to face the nurse and asked "Could you give me any information on Jack Mercer, the gunshot victim?"

"You can go see him now. That is, if you're family," she told Bree.

"We're family," she assured the nurse. _After all this, the Mercers are more family than my own,_ she thought. The nurse directed her to Jack's room and said that he should be waking up soon.

As Bree opened the door and stepped inside, he heart stopped. Jack looked so pale, lying there motionless. She stood next to the hospital bed, holding his hand. She wasn't sure if he even knew she was there, but it made her feel better. Feeling as if all her energy had been drained, she sat in the chair against the wall, just staring at him in disbelief.

_How could someone do this to such a kind, gentle person?_ She kept asking herself. She couldn't get over how helpless he looked. His life was in the hands of time now, she just hoped he had more.

There was a small shuffle of movement from the bed. It was so miniscule, she didn't know if she saw it or imagined it. She moved close to him, gently squeezing his hand. "Jack," she said in an almost inaudible whisper. He slowly and painfully turned his head to see her. She smiled tentatively at him. "You had us all pretty worried for a while."

He tried looking around the empty room and barely managed a weak "Where…?"

"They had to take care of something." She avoided making eye-contact with him. "I insisted that they go. Bobby said he'd call when everything's taken care of. They'll be back in a little bit, but you get to deal with me until they get back.

He smiled and weakly said "I think I can do that. There's room for you to sit on the bed, you know." Taking the hint, she carefully slid onto the bed, trying to make very little contact to prevent hurting him. It was silent for a while. Bree wasn't sure if he would want to keep talking or if he had the strength to. Jack finally broke the silence. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here, but why? What made you want to come here?"

"You," she confessed. "Jack, I'm here because I feel like there's so much more to you than I know about. I'm not ready to let go and you should get anything you need. Your brothers are great, but they can't always give you what you need. I'm here to pick up on things they wouldn't. Is it alright that I'm here?"

"Of course it is. There's no other person I'd rather have here."

"I'm not sure I believe that, but I'm here if there's anything you need. What _would_ you do without me?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'd be alone, which isn't a good feeling. I've figured that out the past couple weeks. It's weird not having you in the house. I know, I've lived there for years without you there and then you only stayed about a week. I guess I just got used to the fact that you were there, that I had someone to come to about anything in an instant. But then you left. I don't know." He sounded exhausted. "How long am I going to be graced with your presence this time?" he asked with no sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm not sure," she confessed. "I only found out I was coming out a few hours ago and too many other, more important things were on my mind. I'll stay at least a couple weeks, but I don't want to leave until you're back on your feet, unless you want me to leave sooner."

"So, if I cut off my feet, you'll stay forever," he said thoughtfully.

"I guess I'd have to." They laughed. "But please don't cut off your feet. There are easier way to get me to stick around."

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asked, intrigued.

"I don't know. Buy me a Calvin Klein model. I'd stick around if I had one of those. I mean, yummy," she teased.

"And if I were to just start walking around in a pair of Calvin Klein's?"

"That's even better. We should probably change the topic before I get my hopes up, though. Actually, you should rest."

"And leave you bored? That would be rude," he teased, reminding her of a 2-year-old not wanting to take a nap.

"When you go to sleep, I'll be in that chair asleep, too," she said, indicating the chair she had been sitting in before he awoke.

"Why? That's so far away and I know it can't be comfortable. This is better," he said, moving to one side of the bed. The bed would be more comfortable, she couldn't deny that. He could tell she was tempted and further justified, "This way, if I need anything, you're closer." She couldn't argue with the logic and it wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep next to him. Giving way, she laid down and together, they fell asleep.

* * *

I really want to dedicate this to one of my friends. He's kind of having a hard time right now, but I want him to know that he's my inspiration. I love him and he's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's what makes my world go round. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews. 


	9. Happy Patches and the Name Game

A few days later, Jack was released from the hospital. Bobby finished what he had started. Things were once again, seeming to return to a normal state or at least normal compared to the past month or so.

Bree had gotten used to life with the Mercers. Together, they had a certain dynamic she knew she would never find elsewhere. But the house was still Evelyn's house. She didn't feel right staying there. It wasn't the staying in a dead woman's home that bothered her. She didn't know quite what it was. Maybe it was the fact that she would never know when she had earned the blessing to stay. She also didn't like being the only girl there who wasn't sleeping with one of the brothers and she wasn't about to start that. A sex change didn't look too likely either.

One day, while sitting at breakfast with Bree, Jack and Angel, Bobby asked "Did you guys notice they're selling the house across the street?"

"Oh really? I didn't know the Benjamins were moving," Angel said.

"Yeah," Jack confirmed Bobby's statement. "I noticed them putting the sign up this morning."

Bree listened to them talk, recalling memories with the family and talking about how nice the house could be if a little effort were put into it. "You guys think you could arrange a viewing of the house?" she finally asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Angel answered. "You know someone fixing to move to Detroit or something?"

All eyes on her, Bree confessed "Me, actually."

"So, why do you want to look at it? Just move in here," Bobby said, seemingly confused on why she hadn't moved in already.

"You guys are great. I really have enjoyed staying here, but I can't live here," Bree tried explaining. "If I move across the street, I'll be able to come over whenever and you guys can come over whenever."

"So it's basically the same. Just stay here. It's easier. Or are we not good enough for you?"

Bree could tell she should be careful about the topic because Bobby was ready to blow a fuse. Typical Bobby. "Ok, I know you're kidding," she said in an irritated tone. "Just because I grew up outside of Detroit means nothing. Don't turn this into an issue about that. I'm an adult. I don't have to justify anything to you. You want a reason, well, how about this? I've never lived by myself. It might be something I want to experience while I still can. Plus, there's this. I vocalize one idea and you have these childish freak outs. I could live with you, but I can't live with your psycho mood swings."

"What did you just day?" Bobby asked, thoroughly pissed.

"I'm not going to repeat the whole thing, so I'll sum it up. You: psycho. Me: bye bye," she said leaving to go upstairs. Bobby remained silent. Jack and Angel sat there stunned. The man who killed a dangerous gang leader had been silenced by a girl in her early twenties with a petite figure. The argument hadn't gotten too heated, but Bobby, angered, drove to the store around the corner to cool off. Bree heard the door slam and came downstairs. "Am I the only one that's noticed that for a guy like Bobby, he's really oversensitive sometimes?" she asked.

"It's impossible to know what Bobby's thinking half the time. That's just the way Bobby is. I don't think it's him being oversensitive, though. He just has a bad temper," Angel explained. Bree and Jack nodded in agreement and he then continued, "I'm sure the Benjamins wouldn't mind you taking a look at the house now. If you want, Jack or I can take you over there."

"Sounds great," Bree said. The three went to check out the house. It was perfect. The couple was apparently retiring to a different state and just wanted to get rid of the house. Between that, the fact that it wasn't in the best shape and Bree knowing the Mercers, she was able to get the house for fairly cheap.

Getting back to the Mercer house, Bree sat on the couch triumphantly. She was so elated that not even telling Bobby she was moving there would bring her down. Jack was searching the house to see if Bobby had gotten home yet when Angel told Bree, "You standing up to Bobby for what you believe in and trying to make it on your own when you could just live here, well, I respect that. I just thought you should know."

"That means a lot. Thanks, Angel. I'm not sure, though. I think I was a little hard on him. I'm actually going to go check the bar he usually goes to to see if he's there."

"I'll go with you. It's not a good idea for you to be alone in most places out here."

As opposed to arguing with him like she usually would've done had someone implied she needed the protection of a man, she agreed to have the company. Jack wanted to go, but they insisted that he looked too tired and should stay home, wile also trying to let him know his company was not unwanted, but he did need the rest. Sure enough, Bobby was at the bar. Bree insisted that Angel should go see Sofi and she would just get a ride home with Bobby. Unable to oppose her, Angel left and Bree slyly made her way to the seat next to Bobby at the bar.

"Are you planning on moving in the bar now? Because I can leave if that's the case," Bobby said sharply.

"Intense. Look, I know you want me to stay, but that's the Mercer house and despite my personality, I'm not a Mercer. Unless you want me to marry you or Jack or something," she teased.

"What if I do?" he asked in a serious tone just to see how far she'd go or how sorry she was.

"So what? What if I don't? Because my answer is not 'I do'," she stated.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You don't want to live with us. I get that," he agreed.

"It's not that I don't want to live with you guys. I just want to live on my own." She paused, finally hearing how it sounded. "That's not what I meant. You know what I'm getting at, I think. But we're cool now?"

"Yeah, we're so cool we're ice ice, baby." They laughed.

In the single moment of silence following the laughter, a tall, bald man sat in the seat on the other side of Bree. He spun he stool so she was facing him. "Excuse me," she said slightly annoyed and turned to face forward again. The man turned the stool again. She raised her eyebrows and firmly said "Not interested," and turned back around.

"Look bitch," he said, "you don't have to be interested. You just have to be-"

"There a problem, babe?" Bobby asked, putting his arm over her shoulder. She knew what he was doing. She was used to her guy friends pretending they were going out to get guys like this to back off.

"Not a one," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "This nice man just offered to pay our bill for us. Thanks so much," she said and Bobby and Bree walked out, leaving the man stunned and speechless.

Finally in Bobby's car, they let out their suppressed laughter. After a few moments, the laughter subsided and Bree asked Bobby to stop at the corner store down the street.

Twenty minutes later, they walked in the Mercer front door, laughing hysterically. Being unable to sleep, Jack was watching T.V. in the living room. They greeted each other and then Jack asked what was in the bag Bree had in her hand.

"Glad you asked," Bree said. "This bag contains the infamous happy patch." She pulled out a nicotine patch and stuck it to Jack's forehead.

"Are you joking?" Jack asked. "I'm not giving up cigarettes. And 'happy patch'? How is it 'happy' when you still have withdrawals?"

"Like this," Bree said pulling out a black marker. Mockingly, she drew a smiley face on the patch that would taunt him were he to look into a mirror. Bobby just sat there in the corner, laughing hysterically at them. "And look, we even bought you happy gum," she said pulling nicotine gum out of the bag. "I won't draw a smiley face on the gum, though. I guess we'll have to do this." She pulled the corners of his mouth up, forcing an awkward smile on his face. Bobby was still in hysterics.

"What the hell?" Jack asked, muffled by the shape his mouth was forced to remain in.

Bree released his face and answered "I talked to your doctor. He said you wouldn't have such a hard time recovering if you weren't smoking. Besides, it's gross. I mean, I refuse to kiss an ashtray. And you know what they say-kissing a smoker is like kissing an ashtray." She winked at him. She really had _way_ too much fun being promiscuous with him and Bobby.

"I'll give it a try," he decided, "but-"

"But you'll succeed. You have no choice really. We care about you, ergo you can't smoke."

"Who thought being cared about would suck so much?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"We love you, too," Bree said in an equally sarcastic tone.

A few more weeks passed. Jack gave up smoking, despite how difficult it was. Bree moved across the street, despite her mother's wishes. She also got a job singing at the diner down the street. The times she wasn't working, she spent with the Mercers. One Friday night, after returning home from work, Bobby suggested they all go to the bar. Bree had learned the brothers were most entertaining after consuming a few beers. So they went and sat, bunched around a table that was meant for four. Bree never drank. Considering her family's history with alcohol, she decided it best not to and took it upon herself to be the designated driver.

The four brothers managed to down a couple beers each rather quickly. Wanting to know Bree's true opinions, they each asked her questions where she had to pick one of them. Bobby started by asking "Which one of us do you think is most dangerous?" He knew the answer would be him, which is why he asked. He was surprised by her answer, though.

"That one is easy. It's definitely Jerry because he has a sweater vest." The guys laughed. "What? Sweater vests are badass, man," she teased.

"Alright," Angel continued, "which one of us is the most attractive?"

"I'm not really sure. I mean, you're all related, so you all look the same to me," she said, acting like a complete ditz.

"Come on, guys," Jerry pleaded. "Let's not play this game."

"Why?" Jack asked. "Afraid you won't get picked?"

"No," he said. "Watch this. Bree, who do you think is most mature?"

"That one is obviously you, but come on, Jer, you have kids. You kind of have to be."

"Who would you choose to start a family with?" Jerry asked. She could see the question was in all of their heads, despite how weird the question was.

"Can we agree to not make the questions sexual in any way, guys? I don't want anyone reading too much into it," Bree said, purposely staring at Bobby for the last part.

"You saying you want me? 'Cause I already knew that," Bobby teased, pulling his chair closer to hers. "And if the questions can't be sexual, what can we ask?"

"Who's funniest, who's smartest, but the problem is that you're all unique. You're all smart and funny in your own way, making it hard to compare.

"Screw that," Angel said. "I still want to know who you think is the most attractive."

"Alright, fine," Bree said and indicated the bartender. "He's hottest."

"You have to pick one of us," Angel explained. "He's not a Mercer."

"Are you sure? It seems like all I see is Mercers," she teased. "I know, all other girls are jealous." She let out a laugh as if to taunt all those girls.

"Are you afraid to answer the question?" Angel tried to antagonize her.

"Ouch. What next? Are you going to start clucking and calling me a chicken? Way to be a third grader, Angel, way to be a third grader.

"Way to avoid the question. And unsuccessfully, too," Angel retorted.

"It's not unsuccessful unless I answer it and I haven't and I won't," she pointed out. "Now come on. Jerry, I'll drop you off at your house and then we'll head home. The loaded into the car and Bree had a short conversation with Camille when she dropped Jerry off, then took the other three home.

* * *

Ok, so, this chapter was a little cheesy, what with the Vanilla Ice reference. I also lacked inspiration for the last name of the family across the street, so I just did Andre 3000's real last name, so I didn't know if anyone noticed, but there it is. Anyway, I do really want to say that I really appreciate all the people that are actually reading this (unlike some of my friends that claimed they did, haha). Thanks, as always, for reading and reviews. 


	10. Do fairy tales exist?

The next day was fairly normal. It was around 10:00pm and Bree was sitting on her couch, her mind engrossed in the book she was reading. She jumped slightly when she heard a knock on the door. Confused but intrigued, she answered the door. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Jack. She smiled at him, her usual friendly, welcoming smile. He seemed embarrassed when he explained, "Hey…um…Sofi is staying the night at our house and between her and Angel going at it and her and Bobby at each other's throats, I won't get any sleep. So, I was just wondering if I could crash on your couch or something like that for the night."

"Or something like that," she answered, waving him in. "I do have a spare room, so you can sleep there."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Jack, your company is always wanted here. You're welcome to stay here whenever you want. It's actually nice to have others in the house," she confessed.

"Living alone not quite what you thought it'd be?" he asked, partially concerned.

"Something like that. You're actually welcome to stay here a few nights a week if you want."

"I might take you up on that." They stayed up for a while longer and then each retired to their separate rooms. The next morning, Bree was making breakfast when Jack came downstairs in just boxers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Whatcha making?" he asked.

"Breakfast. My man's got to eat," she said turning to face him. She looked down, then looked up at him, a disappointed look on her face. "No Calvin Klein's? I lived up to my part of the bargain. I guess I can settle for a Joe Boxers man," she teased.

"Good because I'm a Joe Boxers man. I guess if you _really_ want me to, I can switch."

"After finishing up breakfast, Jack followed Bree upstairs. She had insisted that he take a shower there, but Bree wanted to find shampoo and soap that wouldn't smell so feminine. As Bree dug through the hall closet searching, there was a knock on the door. Bree gave Jack an impatient look as if to ask why he hadn't answered the door yet as he stood there, waiting for her to do it.

Taking the hint and despite only being half dressed, he opened the door, expecting to see Bobby or one of his other brothers. Instead, there was a _very_ attractive man of about Jack's height standing in the doorway, his black hair brightened by the sun. Slightly stunned at seeing Jack in just boxers, he awkwardly said "Um, I'm looking for Bree Keninkio. Her mom told me this address. I guess it could be wrong, though."

"Nope, it's right," he assured him. Come on in." The man walked in and stood uncomfortably as Jack called up the steps "Bree, someone's here to see you."

"Yeah, and…?" She waited for Jack to make some sort of point.

"And you might want to come down," he suggested.

"I'm good," she said. "I'm actually kind of busy."

Jack turned to the man and said "She'll be down in a minute." He then rushed up the steps, only to return moments later, giving Bree a piggyback ride down the steps and not giving her any choice.

The man had a puzzled look on his face until Jack set her down and she joyfully yelled "Oh my God! Isaac!" A bright smile then took its place on his face. She ran over throwing both arms behind his neck, removing her feet from the ground as he held and spun her around. Finally, taking her place standing on the ground in front of him, she playfully pushed his shoulder and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was sitting at home and I realized how long it's been since I've seen the greatest girl in the world. I wasn't sure where you staying now, so I called your mom and she told me you'd be here. I got on a plane and now, a few hours later, here I am.

"That's a pretty incredible story," Bree said enthusiastically. Jack cleared his throat and Bree spun around quickly. "Jack, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is my friend Jack."

They shook hands then Isaac lifted an eyebrow at Bree and said "Friend, huh? That explains the boxers."

"This is my house, so I can make any rules I want. The first and most important one is the guys are only allowed to wear boxers." She shrugged innocently.

"Well, if that's the rule," Isaac said, pretending to start to unfasten his jeans. Bree and Isaac laughed, while Jack just stood there, expressionless. Bree ushered Isaac into the living room, while Jack pulled on the shirt and jeans from the day before. He returned to the living room, not wanting to leave the two alone because of the obvious chemistry between them. He made sure to sit as close to Bree as possible. He wasn't quite sure why, but he definitely did _not_ want the two together. The guy seemed good enough for her. In fact, he seemed like possibly the only guy that would be. Jack knew he had no chance compare to this guy.

"I know you," Bree said to Isaac, "and you can't say I don't. You're not one to just pack up and visit someone. Why are you really here?"

"You do know me," he confessed. "To be honest, I came here to see if you'd consider moving in with me in California."

"What? Why?" she asked, caught off guard.

"Bree, you and I have always been good together. You were the one I always envisioned spending the rest of my life with."

"Then why are you asking me now? I mean, you had all that time to _do _something and we stayed friends. Why is now different?" Bree asked confused, amazed at how quickly she was becoming distressed. Jack sat there, shocked at how easily Isaac could come out and say he felt this. He was relieved that Bree didn't accept, but didn't like seeing her so distraught.

"Now I'm better. I had nothing to offer you before. Now, I have a job and a house. I can offer you a life and I couldn't do that before."

Knowing Isaac wouldn't take no for an answer before he knew she had given it serious thought, she said "It doesn't have to be decided right now. I'm sure you want to take a shower after your flight." He agreed to it and Bree found the soap and shampoo she was looking for. She gave some to Jack and Isaac, telling Jack to shower in the bathroom in her room and letting Isaac use the one in the hall.

She told them both that clean towels would be on the racks. A little while later, Bree remembered there wasn't a towel in hers and deciding Jack would still be in the shower, she was going to put one in the bathroom. She went to the door and hearing the shower running, quietly entered the room. She was about to lace the towel on the rack and leave when the faucet ended its constant stream abruptly. She quickly covered her eyes with her left hand, while the other still held out the towel. Bree heard the shower curtain get pulled back. The towel was lightly taken from her hand and she heard Jack say "You can look now."

"You better have that towel on," she warned, "because if you're just saying it to-"

"It's on," he assured, interrupting her. He lightly pulled her hand away from its current job of blocking her view and she delicately opened her eyes.

"I forgot there wasn't a towel in here," she explained. He gave her a skeptical look. "I'll leave so you can get dressed." She tired to turn and leave, but Jack wouldn't let her go.

"Wait," he said gently. He sat on the side of the tub. Bree was already feeling flustered, seeing his flawless form in just a towel. The thought of pressing herself against him and letting their bodies lead them crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. It couldn't happen. It wouldn't. Now he wanted talk. She could barely contain herself, let alone talk. "You're not leaving with him, are you?"

"I don't know. There's no one in the world who knows me better than him, but he waited too long. I did envision us being together too at one point, but that was a long time ago and this is now. A part of me can't believe I'm even debating going with him and another is longing to go. I guess that's the part that wants to believe in fairy tales. This is real life, though, _not_ a fairy tale."

"I'm not saying that he's your Prince Charming or anything, but why can't real life be a fairy tale. You deserve it and if I could give it to you, I would, no matter what the cost."

"What makes you think you can't give that to me?" she asked, curious as to why he believed he couldn't.

"You're amazing. I'm not good enough for you," he stated flatly, meaning every word and wishing, longing to be good enough.

"I was told that the only person that is truly good enough for you is the one that believes he isn't," she said, running her hand down his face. She smiled and turned to walk out of the room and slowly shut the door. She let out a deep breath, mentally asking herself _What am I getting myself into?_

So it's definitely been close to forever since I've uploaded a chapter. I wrote this over 6 months ago and it's crazy just how much things have changed since then. The reason it took me so long to upload is because I lost my notebook that I was writing this in. O oh noez! But the good news is, I found it. So I still have a couple more to type up and then I get to resume writing it off the top of my head.

Anyway, here it is and sorry it took so long.

Hope you enjoy it. And thanks in advance for comments.


	11. California vs Detroit

By the time Isaac came downstairs, Jack and Bree were huddled up on the couch, eyes glued to the television

By the time Isaac came downstairs, Jack and Bree were huddled up on the couch, eyes glued to the television. He was a bit irritated by their proximity. How could they expect him to believe they were just friends? Especially when they did things like that and looked at each other the way they did. Still, he hadn't traveled across the country to be stopped by the first slight error. He was confident and wouldn't give up that easily. Bree knew that too.

Isaac sat down in the other chair. Silently, they stared at the T.V., but unaware of what was going on because they were each going through how uncomfortable the situation was. Stabbing herself in the leg with scissors, putting a needle in her eye, talking to her family about sex-all things Bree thought would be a welcome relief to how tense the room had become. "So, do you live here too, Jack?" Isaac asked. He wasn't sure if he meant it to come out the way it had or not, like if Jack didn't live there, he would leave.

"Practically do, but not technically, no," Jack said, unwilling to back down.

"Oh," Isaac had just said flatly and the room went back to its regular tension. "Where do you sleep when you stay here?"

"Isaac, I know what you're doing and I suggest you knock it off before you even start. Love you to death, but I am an adult and that's personal. If you had been here, you would know that," Bree jumped in so Jack wouldn't have to answer.

Before Isaac could jump to his own defense, the noise of someone coming in the door was very evident. Within a few moments, Bobby and Angel were standing in the doorway to the living room. Bobby's eyes fixed on the stranger, he asked "Who's this?"

"Long last brother. He's yet another Mercer." Bobby let out a false laugh to show he wasn't amused. "Tough crowd"

Isaac stood and extended his hand to Bobby and Bobby took it in a firm handshake. "I'm Isaac, an old friend of Bree's, I guess you might say. It's kind of complicated."

"What about it is complicated?" Bobby prodded.

"Moving on," Bree said, getting out of her seat, trying to stop what was coming.

"Well," Isaac continued to explain anyway, "depending on what Bree says, I might be more than just a friend in the near future and we'll start our life out in California."

"So, you think that's what's best for her?" Isaac nodded, assuring Bobby it was so. "So, moving her away from her friends, family and home seems beneficial?"

"Moving her away from danger and into a life that's economically stable and into a home so we can start a family together, yes, I'd say that's very beneficial."

Angel jumped in. "So you think just because she's in Detroit, she's not safe? Fuck you, man. She's a hell of a lot safer here with us than she is with fakes and creeps like you in California."

Bobby backed up Angel by saying "You're too late. She's our sister now and if you want to fight for her, that includes going through us. We're the reason people like you are and should be afraid of Detroit."

Bree pushed her way between the three, who were glaring at each other, as if to say that each was willing to fight for their side. "Knock it off! You guys might be men, but you still act like children. The fact is, I can make my own decision and I'm going to. Bobby, Angel, Jack, just please go home. I'll call you later." There was a look in her eyes that wasn't quite desperation, nor was it threatening, but they wouldn't fight it. Walking out the door, they each gave her a look to show they'd be right there if she needed them and they sat out on the porch, wanting to be as close as possible.

Bree collapsed into the couch, pushing her fingers against the bridge of her nose. Isaac sat beside her and place his hand on her other one. "Bree, I don't like knowing you're here alone with them. They're not safe people to be around."

"Don't," she said firmly. "Those guys are my family. If anyone in the world deserves that title, it's them. You can't even imagine it. I know I couldn't if I hadn't been through it myself. They're not dangerous. They just have a different way of showing they care."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It was out of line for me to say that, but I worry about you."

"Worry? You spent all this time worrying when you could have just picked up the phone? Honestly Isaac, I think you only think you love me. The idea itself of actually starting a family and feeling like you've found your dream come true right now seems appealing to you and you don't know how to imagine it without me. Isaac, that's not me. You're life and mine are different now…"

"They don't have to be though," he tried.

"But they are. I'm not the same girl I was back then. Yes, it's cliché, but it's true. You don't truly know the real me anymore. Hell, even I don't."

"Then let me get to know the real you."

"No. I want to, but no. I have a home here and you wouldn't make it 3 days out here. It'll just hurt more in the end. "I'm sorry. We're different now. You stayed and advanced in the world we were both in back then and I came to this world, their world…" Bree looked out the window toward the Mercer house, thinking of the "world" she had entered.

"I understand. I thought I may have waited too long, but I wanted to give it a shot. I do love you Bree."

"I know and under regular circumstances, it probably would've worked. I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand lightly as she blinked, trying to hide just how vulnerable she felt at that moment.

So I posted again, obviously. I figured I should make up for all the months I didn't.

Does anyone else being productive on anything but studying when finals are going on?

Anyway, thanks for reading and comments!


	12. Perfection is Impossible

As they heard the doorknob move, Angel, Jack and Bobby watched to see who it would be

As they heard the doorknob move, Angel, Jack and Bobby watched to see who it would be. Isaac appeared in the doorway and focusing his attention on Jack, he said "You win," and looking at all of them, he continued "you all win. She cares about you guys more now. It was obvious when I saw her with him earlier." He gestured toward Jack. "Just take care of her, alright?"

"They all nodded to him to show they would. They knew how powerful motions could be without words. After watching Isaac leave, the three stood on the porch looking to each other for their next move.

"No, I have a feeling you've done just about enough already," Bobby stopped him. "Why don't you two go home?"

"You're not talking to her alone Bobby. We were all there, we're all family by now, so I'm going in there too," Angel argued.

"Oh Jesus Christ guys!" Bree stood in the newly opened doorway. "If you really want to talk to me that bad then just come in." She walked back to the living room, leaving the door open as she sat back on the couch. The brothers exchanged glances, shrugged and walked in.

"I know what you're going to ask," she stopped Bobby before any words could come out of his open mouth. "I told him I changed and that it wouldn't work. I didn't five him an answer right away because I didn't know if I really changed or if I just thought I did, so just leave it alone."

"So you really thought about leaving us just like that?" Angel asked.

"No, I really decided to stay with you. If leaving didn't mean leaving you guys behind, I would've probably left. Okay, sentimental moment over before it even begins, agreed?" They all nodded in agreement. "What's the plan for today then?"

"Don't know what you guys have going," Bobby said, "but I've got business to take care of."

"I'm up for it. Anyone else wanna tag along just to piss Bobby off?" Bree knew Bobby didn't want anyone with him, but didn't care.

Jack agreed to go, but Angel had plans with Sofi. Bobby tried to evade Jack and Bree's company. "Don't you two just want to stay here and braid each other's hair and talk about cute guys? You guys don't want to go with me when you can do that."

"We can do both," Bree smiled. Bobby understood shoe wouldn't back down and they were on their way. Bobby was quiet the entire dive and Jack and Bree teased him a bit and each other. It wasn't too terribly long until the car slid into a spot and stopped.

"Alright, you guys stay here. I'll be back in two minutes tops," Bobby assured. They actually waited as Bobby went into the corner grocery store. They watched a minute through the windows as Bobby approached a woman wearing a blue smock. She looked about the same age as him and equally as worn, but still fairly attractive.

Without sound, Bree lost interest fairly quickly, so she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into the backseat. Jack was still watching out the window intently as she plopped herself down on his lap. He looked at her with his warm eyes and smiled, saying "Well, hello there."

"Hi!" she exclaimed, trying to be as bubbly and annoying as possible. She leaned back against him. "I'm bored."

"Well, for once, I think we should leave Bobby alone and not harass him. I don't think I've ever seen a look like that on his face."

"Who do you think she is?" Bree asked, sitting back up slightly to examine the woman Bobby was still talking to.

"Don't know." Jack wrapped his arms around her. "She looks almost like that girl Bobby used to carry a picture of back when he was living at home. I don't think they ever dated, but Bobby definitely had a thing for her. As far as I know, they were friends, but he wanted more and she didn't."

"I see. Did you ever have a girl like that? You know, that you wanted, but knew it wouldn't work."

"Kind of. My story's a little different."

"How so?"

"Well, the girl I fell for isn't really like any other. I'm still trying to work things out with her."

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed, though she didn't know exactly why. She started to shift to get out of Jack's lap, feeling it wasn't appropriate if he was going after another girl. He held her tighter, preventing her from moving away unless she really wanted to.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was going to sit on the seat," she half explained.

He pulled her a little closer and she felt his lips lightly brush against her ear as he whispered "She's you."

Bree blushed. She wasn't really sure how to react. She knew that she wanted Jack, but messing it up with him would hurt four times as bad because she'd lose all four of the brothers. She pecked him on the lips and then smiled. He tried not to stare at her ass too much when she climbed back into the front seat.

Other than the noise that had seeped in from the outside of the car, the inside was silent, both Bree and Jack in deep thought. Bree was thinking about the risks she was taking. Jack was thinking about the risk he had taken, her thoughts on it and what happens next. They both jumped slightly when Bobby opened the door. He was obviously frustrated because of something that happened in the store. "Ready?" he asked. They both nodded. "You guys okay?" They both nodded, neither making eye contact with him.

No one spoke on the drive home, but if thoughts weren't confined, the car would've been filled with yelling and screaming debating voices with all of their pent up emotions. Bree wondered if mankind would be saner if isolated from all other members of the race.

They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, heading into the Mercer home. Jack went upstairs and Bree followed Bobby into the kitchen. "What is it with you women?" Bobby asked. "You guys try to put logic before what you feel and it doesn't work that way."

"You're right, but there's a bit more to it," she reasoned with him. "Women believe in all the romance so much that we get caught up in it. All it takes is one thing to go wrong and it's all shot to hell because we were taught growing up that love is perfect."

"But it's not. I'd like to meet one girl who doesn't think through her feelings and just acts on her impulses without being a skank. This, this is why I don't get involved."

"What do you mean you don't get involved? The fact is, you are because if yo weren't, you wouldn't be ranting right now."

"I am not ranting, I'm just saying," he protested.

"Well then, 'say' all you want to, but I have to go take care of something." And with that, she walked out of the room and raced up the stairs. Was Bobby right? That it's better to act on your feelings and not think through every aspect of everything to do with them? She knew there was only one way to find out.

* * *

So this is me trying to make it up to you guys for not posting for like 6 months, I'm posting more now. Anyway, I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter. I think it's one of the better ones so far, but I think you'll enjoy the next chapter even more.

I wanted to say though, if anyone would like to contact me, feel free to send me an IM on aim: filppulafan or msn: I would love to actually talk to you guys and get some feedback.

Thanks for reading and comments.


End file.
